Rotors of this kind, formed for reaction drive by means of an overpressure of the liquid to be cleaned, are previously known. As a rule they have been used for cleaning of relatively small liquid flows and have been relatively small and light.
In connections where rotors of this kind have been used the demands on separation efficiency have not been extremely large, but still certain means in the form of rotor inserts of different kinds have been suggested for improvement thereof.
Thus, inserts have been suggested in the form of filters of different kinds. GB 1 089 355 and GB 1 595 816 show examples of such filter inserts. Furthermore, different kinds of separation inserts have been suggested which are formed such that they shorten the sedimentation distance for particles, which are to be separated within the rotor from liquid supplied thereto. For instance, GB 729 169 shows a separation insert in the form of a helical wall, which delimits a helical flow path within the rotor for the liquid to be cleaned. U.S. Pat. No. 5,637,217 shows a separation insert having conical separation discs.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,067,273 shows a further construction of a centrifugal rotor of the initially defined kind. In this centrifugal rotor there is mounted a separation means including a lot of separation discs, which are arranged within the casing between the center axis and the surrounding wall of the casing and distributed around the center axis, so that they form a lot of axially extending separation channels. Each separation disc extends both axially and in a direction from the center axis towards the surrounding wall of the casing from a radially inner edge to a radially outer edge, forming an angle with imaginary radii extending from the center axis to the surrounding wall.